The Diary of a War
by Bad Blazing Heavy Axe
Summary: This story is about five young teenagers thrusted into battle against their enemy. And yet they are fighting each other, they have to learn to love each other to learn how to stop this war.


log entry 2. 24, MarchCharacter: Kitara Possible Age: 19 Eye color: blue Hair: black and blue Height: 5'9'' Build: muscular but curvy Appearance: Tall but slender. She's wearing a blue skirt and a white tank top with knee high brown heels. "G'mornin' my peoples." Nitara yelled. I hate when she wakes up loud. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She said stomping around the room. I wish she would shut up. "Wake up, Kita! Wake up, Kita! Wake up, Kita!" I got up and punched her in the chest then I saw Roa. I jumped up and into his arms. "It's been so long." I said. "I was chosen to get one of the new suits. I came to see if you were too but they haven't started yet." He said. Oh, I miss the sound of his voice. "I gotta get ready." I told him. I saw Nita, 8 pack, Nomy and Long Hair were already dressed and waiting on me. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked. "We tried to but you wouldn't so i did the Wake Up Kita dance." She stepped closer to Nomy and smiled. I laughed again. Everything she does is funny but this was too far. "You and Nomy?" I asked. Nomy blushed, were they going together? I just walked away and got ready. They were downstairs, "Here I come hold on." I called. I ran downstairs and saw them eating: hot pancakes, eggs, bacon, bagels, and grits. I love when aunty cooks. I'll travel half of a half way around the world just to eat breakfast if she cooks it, but only halfway, I mean I love it but a sista's broke. Nomy sat next to Nita. I must stop them from hooking up if it's the last thing I do. Which it won't be: I got a lot livin' to do before I die and I ain't got time to waste. "Nomy? Can you scoot over so I can sit next to Nita?" He looked on the other side of her. "There's a seat over there." He said "Oh. Good idea. Nita scoot over." I said. She scooted over and asked me why was I so mean to him. I said I have my reasons. He's cute but he's the enemy. "Aunty when does the announcing ceremony start?" Nita asked. "In an hour honey, I got a call last night and it seems we were called in for battle. We will hurry and separate the girls then send them into space." I hugged Nita, as crazy as she is I didn't want her to be in another unit. What if something happens to her? How will I know? "Come on kids time to go. Kinom, Donreu, and Donco: you're still our prisoners and you don't seem to be evil so I'll keep you as my personal slaves. Donreu cleaned these dishes will you?" She said. Long Hair got up and took all of our plates and washed them quickly. She's too easy on those people! We all hopped in Aunt's car and drove to base, which wasn't too far down hill. "Girls! Fall in." Aunty said. Once you leave her house she isn't as friendly. "We will now call the names of the girls who will be receiving the new enhanced mobile suits." J.C said. Her dress was longer than normal, and her twin always wore shorts and now she wore pants. "When we call your name you must go in the building and you will be appointed a suit then go to the transport ship and prepare to go into space." C.J said. Aunty Carla stood up with a list. "Jaylah Childs." She called. That was my friend so I jumped up and down cheering for her. "Kitara Trip." I jumped up and down. I hugged Nita and walk into the building. Once inside I got my Gundam and they gave me a sheet of paper. I went to the back and Jalah was in front of her Gundam looking at it. Just staring. "So you like your Gundam?" I asked. She looked at me then back at her Gundam. "Hell yeah!" She said in a low voice, which made me laugh. I turned and saw Kinom walk in. "Hold on! What the fuck!" I walked up to him and pushed him. "I got a Gundam, I'm on your side now." He said grabbing my arms. "Bull Shit!" I yell as I kicked him he pushed me back. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked. Long Hair came in and held me back. "Best be happy homie here Na or else yo ass would've been laid out!" I called. Then Donco came in. I started to worry. I want Nita to be in my unit. Chara came in next. "Hey girl." I said trying to be nice. Really I can't stand her but she's Nita's friend so I guess I'll have to be nice. She was told what Gundam she had and she went over to it looking it over and stuff. Now that I think about it, I never saw my Gundam. I went to sector B-6. It was red, black, and blue with a crown like red thing on its head. I heard the door opened and that was the last person came in. I crossed my fingers and hoped it was Nita. I ran to the front and she was huggin' Long Hair and Nomy. Ok. Now my feelings were being hurt, but great people don't get hurt. They plot and scheme until everything's fine again. I'll have to get them to go against each other. I hugged her and we got into the transport ship and blasted in space. It took us a while to get there and the guys were in the back chillin' and liftin' weights. Roa came with us just to come; he will go back with his unit later, much later. Long Hair, Nomy, and 8 Pack was lookin' good while liftin weights. But no way no one could compare to Roa. I went back there and he was bench-pressing about one fifty. "Hey? You alright?" He asked. I bit my lip, "Uh huh. How you doing?" I asked. We been together for three years now, he knows what that means. He got up and gave me a big bear hug. "Just as fine as you are." I looked over and saw Nomy walk over to Nita and Long Hair walked away. He tryin' to hook then up? I'll handle this. I saw he didn't have his shirt on, I guess he tryin' to get her to see his muscles. "Hey Nita." He said. I could hear Roa talking to me but I wasn't paying attention. "Huh." She said. I can tell she didn't like him. She turned to see if Long hair was behind her but he jetted. "Oh. Hi." She said. She bit her lip looking him up and down. "Bay? Did you hear me?" Roa asked me. "Yeah. You said something about love, hold on." I saw Nomy touch Nita's face and pull it closer, if he gone kiss her I'll be damned. I broke out of Roa's arms and over where they were. Nomy looked serious and soft. "Nita, I gotta tell you that I love-" "Hey girl, what's good?" I asked. "Huh? Nothin' new, how things goin' between you and Travis?" She asked. Nomy took his towel and wiped his face. He was blushin'. "Nah. I caught ya lil' game playa." I said, as I pushed her towards Travis. The captain spoke through the speaker, "We'll be arriving at our destination in a few minutes. Please return to your seats." Good. Nomy sits nowhere near us. "Why did you come over to us like that? Nomy was going to tell me something." She said. She doesn't understand hat I did this for her. "Kita?" Jaylah said from behind me, "My question is why you keep blockin' game. It's good and the rules are there." "I know they there." I said. "So why don't we just integrate that foo foo riff raff ass Mickey nick?" She asked. "Interrogate?" I asked. Yeah. I can talk to him. HAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHA! We entered the space station and it was too beautiful for words. They showed us to our room. We had two beds to a room and I insisted that Nita share with me. My plan will be great. She shared rooms with me, Long Hair with 8 Pack; Travis with Jalah and Nomy had one by himself. Good. It was dinnertime. We went to the cafeteria. OH SHIT! I swear this was the best room I ever set foot in. It was like a fancy restaurant but the wall across from the door was all glass and you could see out in space. The room was big as hell I swear. The chandeliers were just beautiful, "I love this room." I said. "Me too." Nita said behind me. "Next time we come here we gone have to wear something nice." She said. I nodded my head and saw Nomy come in behind us. "Nita? Will you join me for dinner?" He asked. He held out his arm. "Isn't that 'bout a blip" I asked myself. Jalah came from behind me, "I know you, so don't do it. They got a good thing going on. So do you." I looked at her, "Listen to you. You sound proper." I said. She coughed, "I'm having dinner with ma nicks; wanna steal? Maybe you can take some secs?" She asked. "Naw. Me and Roa got plans; thanks for the offer though." Nomy took Nita to a table next to the glass wall. "I've been meaning to tell you that I lo—" "So do you mind if we join you?" These two guys ask them. Nomy looked irritated. "Sorry but the other tables by the stars are taken." One of them said. "Sure." Nita said. She's too nice. They were twins; both had the same short brown hair, the same style, the same uniform, and the same eyes, identical twins. Nita made that noise she always done when she's excited that squeal that I grown to love, "You like looking at the stars too? What's your favorite star?" She asked. Nomy hated it, which made me happy. "Can you guys leave? I'm trying to tell her something important!" He said. He was so angry the two guys started to get up. "No stay." I said as I walked over there, "Nita, can me and Travis join ya'll. There's some extra seats so why not?" I asked. He stood up, "Excuse me. I'll be back." He left and Long Hair followed him. I called Travis to come over to the table. "My name's Kyu. His name's Ryu, and my favorite star is the Bull's Eye." She made the sound again. "Mine too! I really like the triangle but you can only see at certain times." Kyu looked happy, "Because of Mars? Yeah it moves every now and then but it's not the only thing I like to look at." He said looking her up and down. I like his game I'll let him be friends with her. He scooted his chair closer to hers. They were talking about stars and I got lost. "So Roa. When are we getting married?" I asked. He told me after the war. "Call the waiter." I said. Ryu called the waiter and looked at me with a smile. Roa must've seen it; he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Okay. I'll have a small salad and the steak." I said. "The steak." Ryu said. Roa wanted the same things I had. Nita didn't even read the menu, "I'll have the chicken, fried not baked, and some chili cheese fries. Since I'm really hungry throw in a baked potato with extra sour cream and pepper with butter. Naw, just give me the pepper because I like alot. Oh and a big red strawberry pop." We all looked at her. Kyu smiled, "I'll have the same. But less pepper." They shared a laugh. "This is a fancy place they don't serve that here." I said. The waiter shook his head, "Actually we serve all kinds of food." I was happy to find that out. "I'll have the same." We all said. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Nomy came back and was pissed. I guess I did a good job. He turned tail and left. I could see Kyu lips say: I really like you, and we have so much in common. They got out and walked around. I was done eating; I went to my rooms and had a good dream. Mission accomplished! 


End file.
